Aberforth's Pride
by ZappaFan
Summary: A one shot, about Aberforth nearly a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. Aberforth talking with fellow veteran Dean Thomas.


**Obligatory author note: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything linked to it, except my copies of the films and books. Also that audiobook of the Prisoner of Azkaban with Stephen Fry reading it. I'd also like to point out I'm not Stephen Fry, although I wouldn't mind being him.**

**This is a one-shot. Nothing spectacular, it is my first attempt at a Fan-fic. I never thought I'd do one, and I randomly wrote one in a quick ****flush of stupidity. So to those who will, enjoy. And to those who won't, Don't. **

* * *

The Hog's Head had never had a more successful time commercially than it did since the Battle of Hogwarts. Aberforth Dumbledore firmly believed that. He had struggled for decades trying to make sure Albus-followers didn't turn up at his pub to gush over his brother's accomplishments, only Mundungus Fletcher was a regular who seemed to be close to Albus. During the Dark Lord's take over of Britain there had been so little business that Aberforth had even been using some of the money his brother had left him in his will, and Aberforth loathed using Albus' money.

But with the demise of the Dark Lord, business had never been better. Perhaps it was the fact that so many people needed to drink away memories, perhaps it was shame, perhaps it was people coping with their family's funerals, but the Hogs Head was flourishing in an incredible way. All around the pub sat men who had just under a month ago fought in the greatest wizarding battle of the 20th century. In one corner he could see Lee Jordan who had recently been working with the surviving Weasley twin, Aberforth heard that they were talking about opening a store in Hogsmead for the upcoming year. Across the bar you could hear a army of giggling girls admiring the room, pointing at people who had stood up in resistance to the dark lord, Aberforth had no clue how to deal with popularity, that was Albus' job.

"Hey Abe" called out from across the bar, "You serving people or just staring at them?".

The voice came from the cheeky grin of a young Dean Thomas whose face still showed scars from the battle. He had apparently refused treatment on one on his right cheek; he called it a sign of pride.

"If you call me Abe one more time, I'm going to kick you out quicker than you can say 'Abe'" Aberforth shouted back to Dean before slowing approaching him "What can I get you kid?"

"Firewhiskey. Same as everyone else in your bar. A clean cup though" Dean said with that ever-present grin threatening to reappear.

"Cheeky git" Aberforth muttered while getting him his drink, placing it down in a cup with a moving picture of a badger dancing on it. "What you been doing then kid? Last I heard you joined that Auror thing"

"Potter's Police?" Dean said laughing. "I guess I've joined it, only temporarily mind, I'm planning on returning to Hogwarts next year. Harry might not have a need for returning but not all of us have killed a dark lord!"

"But we all faced him. Even when Potter was dead" A small frown ached on Aberforth's face. "I presume Dolohov and Travers are the main targets for you now?"

"Targets? I suppose so. I imagine we'll be poster boys though. You know. Here are veterans who are here to protect the average citizen. I don't think we'll be doing much."

"That's not what Seamus seems to think, he's been batting on about how he's going to hunt down and kill all the dark wizards in the Isle. Good kid that one."

"Yeah he is." Aberforth face dropped remembering the last time he saw Seamus.

"There's talks we're all going to get a medal you know" Dean muttered after a moment's silence. "I know Harry's already been offered everything in existence. But he's just trying to hide himself from the world right now."

Aberforth's frown spoke almost as much as his words "Yeah, well he deserves the rest. I've told him that he's getting all his drinks on the house from now till the day I croak it. I'm even beginning to worry about the boy. What's he been up to?"

"He's usually at his Godfather's house I believe. Well, Ex-godfather. You know Sirius Black; the mass murderer, well not really mass-murderer, but the accused one who got framed."

"Of course I knew him. Sirius, Harry's dad, Remus Lupin and Pettigrew would come in my place all the time back when they were students. Seemed to think it was more edgy or something. It was probably the one time this place has been cool in the eyes of Hogwarts students," Aberforth laughed. "I also fought with him in the 1st war of course, not much, but here and there, he was a good man. Loved James Potter and loved poor Harry of course, he used to come in here talking about how the kid said his first words and stuff. Then he got banged up. Poor bastard."

"I didn't know you were active in the 1st war? Maybe you'll get two medals." Dean laughed.

"I was Albus' brother, he used me to keep my ear on the ground aware of the low lives who wouldn't dance in Albus' prestigious circles." Aberforth said with distaste marking every word "Until he got Mundungus that is."

"Suppose so," Dean said before taking a long drink, "Harry's also been hanging about with the Weasley's of course" Dean said trying to return the conversation. "But Ron and Hermione are heading off to Australia soon, so I have no clue what Harry will do. He's been spending time on the Potter's Police thing of course. He's also been trying to deal with his family vaults things, not to mention figure out his assets. Of course the whole Goblin thing isn't working too great for Harry."

"Always though goblins were too obsessed with money over all else," Aberforth said. "Even I didn't think they'd still be annoyed about the break-in after it was explained to them."

"I guess we're just different. Doesn't mean that they're wrong or right. I'm just happy Shacklebolt is around to deal with it, he's fair headed. He'll find a compromise."

"You sure?" Aberforth said with amusement in his voice. "I've seen him blow up in anger loads of times. Once had a go at me for insulting Albus. Once had a go at poor old Tonks when she refused to leave his side back when they were aurors. Least that's what Tonks told me."

"Poor women. I'm sad I never got to meet her. The Weasley's sing her praises, and Harry doesn't talk about anyone who's… gone." Dean said with worry obvious in his voice over his old friend. "I had Remus as a teacher though. He was the best Defence teacher I ever had. He was a good man. Taught me a lot about life as well as magic. Poor kid he left behind."

"Lupin was a good guy. Damn loyal. Very intelligent. Would follow his heart to death. That's what he did unfortunately. At least he died with pride. Never knew he was a were-wolf until the day he joined the order. Shocked I was. I thought he was shy and withdrawn cause he was surrounded by James Potter and Sirius Black. But no, he had better reasons. Harry's the kid's godfather right?"

"Yeah, he spends time with him as far as I can see. Always watching the trials at the ministry though."

"Any truth to the rumour about old Malfoy planning on legging it out of the country?"

"If he doesn't try it, he's in prison for life. I hope he gets chucked in Azkaban. He deserves it. As does Draco, even if they did defect."

"I'm with you. Old Mad eye used to think we should do that to Snape back after the 1st war. Furious with Albus about that. Potter mentioned that he found Snape's diary after the battle to me. He was a Good guy apparently."

"I can't believe he was actually a good guy. I mean he tortured the Gryffindors. Really tortured us. Should've become a actor." Dean said laughing.

"Always thought he was a snake myself. He used to be in here with a few of his pals back in Hogwarts too. Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber Rosier and him used to come in here and sit in a corner and mutter about Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods and werewolves and how Albus was a nut job. At least we could agree on that." Aberforth said with a roaring laugh before becoming solemn. "Course, they all became Death Eaters, Wilkes and Rosier were killed by Mad Eye in 81, Avery died at the battle, and Mulciber just got sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. Good riddance I say!"

"You've seen a lot haven't you" Dean said suddenly appearing older, "How does it feel talking about people who are… gone."

"It never stops being hard kid. God knows I mourned Albus despite everything. You get used to it. Bear thought on the living. This place is my walking grounds, I've ran it since Grindelwald was plaguing Europe, I ran it when Albus got offered to be minister. I ran it when Harry Potter killed a Basilisk. I'll run this place till the day I die. This is my legacy. I try to dwell on the future, because the past always feels more unknown."

"I hear you" Dean muttered. "Doesn't it hurt though, to look around this place and just see memories?"

"Yes, I was stood behind this bar, when I was told Albus beat Grindelwald, I was here when Albus told me he was becoming headmaster, I was here for everything. What's got you thinking these thoughts?"

"I don't know. I just don't know how I'm going to handle Hogwarts next year. I mean I saw people die in those halls. My friends are dead. Lavender. Fred. Loads of them."

"Good. Its good you remember it. One day you may have to tell your stories to people, to stop a future dark lord. Potter won't be here forever; I doubt he'd want to be. The past does not define our future, but it does define us."

"I never had you pegged for a wise man Abe"

"I grew up with Albus Dumbledore of course I'm a genius. And what did I say about calling me Abe!"

Aberforth truly believed that the Hog's head had never experienced better days. He had a new army of customers who forced Galleons into his wallet. He had loyal friends who would pop by frequently and would spend enough time to reminisce with him. He had a pub, which was full of memories, some of which he never wished to share. But Aberforth could honestly say he hadn't been prouder of himself ever before. He was a success, as a businessman and as a human, he had helped defeat a Dark Lord, and he had helped save lives. He was proud of himself, despite rumours of himself and goats.


End file.
